Rae and Finn - Getting There
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Starting from series 2, Rae FINALLY feels secure and happy in her relationship with Finn, what's for them next? Features the rest of the gang. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

RAE'S POV:

Dear Diary, Finn and I, well more so I, had gotten over my insecurities about why he wanted to be with me and why he loved me and were now finally and properly on track. I could now enjoy my time with him and not be plagued with thoughts of "why is he with me?" "when is he gonna end this with me?" and more…

"Rae, Rachel, Rachel Earl, come down here please" Mum shouted up the stairs

"Okay, keep your knickers on, I'm coming" I sighed as I left my bedroom

"Don't talk to me like that, young lady" she proclaimed "what're you doing up there anyway?"

"Trying to have some peace and quiet before I go out with Finn tonight" I informed her

"Okay, well Karim and I are going away" she admitted

"What? Since when?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Since about an hour ago" she informed me "you're going to be okay on your own, right?"

"Wasn't I last time?" I asked

"I just wanted to make sure" she admitted "now rules, I don't want any repeats of last time"

"What do you mean?" I inquired, knowing full well she was referring to the party

"You know full well, Rachel" she sighed "you can have your friends over, but no parties"

I nodded my head in understanding… "When do you leave?"

"As soon as the cab gets here" she replied

FINN'S POV:

"_Free house. Mum and Karim have just gone away. Come on over x"_

Pulling my Converse onto my feet, I threw a couple of films into my bag, shouted goodbye to my parents and headed for Rae's…

"I come bearing gifts" I informed her as she opened the door to me a little while later

She smiled at me warmly and took the bag from me, making her way into the kitchen…

"Hi" she greeted me, kissing me softly as I arrived in the kitchen

"Hi" I mirrored "so how long are your Mum and Karim away for?"

"A few days, a week maybe, she didn't say" she admitted "how come?"

"I was thinking maybe I could stay, keep you company?" I suggested

"And what would we do with all our spare time seeing as though it's the holidays?" she asked

"Oh, I'm sure we could find some things to keep us occupied" I replied, winding my arms around her waist "so what do you say?"

"Why not?" she questioned, smirking at me

"Raemundo, you home" Chop shouted as the door opened

Sighing heavily, we pulled away…

"What're you doing here?" she asked as we walked into the hallway

"A birdie tells me you have a free house" he informed her "it's party time"

"No, Chop" she sighed "not after last time"

"Nothing happened last time" he replied "nothing got broken and everything was clean and tidy by the time your Mum got back"

"Chop, Rae and I were sorta in the middle of a date" I informed him

"Nope, no dates tonight" he proclaimed "everyone's on their way over"

"Who's everyone?" Rae questioned

"The gang, and a few people from college" he informed her

"And how many's a few, because I remember last time?" she inquired

"Don't worry, Raemundo, everything will be fine" he assured her "now relax and have a beer. You too, Finlay"

**Let me know if you want me to continue with this and what you wanna see!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Finn" I hissed as I stood in the kitchen, watching as Chop and the rest of the gang set up for the party

"What?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as he walked back over to me

"Can you not stop Chop? He's your mate" I asked, biting on my bottom lip nervously

Smiling as he pulled my lip out from between my teeth… "Y'know what he's like once he's got something in his head so you may as well just relax and enjoy, and get over to the player before Chloe gets Now 33 on"

"Just so you know, I'm not agreeing to this" he informed me

"Deal" he replied, kissing me softly as I made my way into the living room

"Did we interrupt something?" Izzy asked as I looked through all my music

"Huh?" I questioned, settling on an Oasis album

"You and Finn, were you in the middle of something?" she inquired

"Yeah" I informed her "but it doesn't matter. We can do it anytime"

"It?" Chloe questioned, flopping down in the chair I was resting on the arm of

"Not like that" I replied "we were in the middle of a date"

"Shit, sorry Rae" she proclaimed

"It's fine, don't worry" I assured her

"Y'know, if you two wanna sneak off later, I'll keep an eye on things down here?" she suggested

"I'll think about it" I informed her, making my way back into the kitchen

"What's with the smirk on your face?" Finn inquired as I walked over to him

"We might be able to sneak off and have some time alone after all" I admitted

"Yeah, how's that work?" he asked

"Chloe said she'll keep an eye on things down here if we wanna" I informed him

"We might just have to take her up on it then" he replied, smiling at me as he pressed his lips to mine

"Guys, come on" Chop proclaimed as the kiss deepened

Pouring myself a drink, we made our way into the living room…

FINN'S POV:

"What do you say we take Chloe up on her offer?" I asked Rae as I pressed myself up against her as she stood in the kitchen

"I say yes" she informed me

We made our way out of the kitchen and through the hallway, Rae shooting Chloe a look as we made our way upstairs and into her bedroom. As soon as the door was shut, I pressed her up against it, capturing her lips with mine…

RAE'S POV:

I made my way into the kitchen to get a drink a little while later, Chloe and Izzy joining me as I turned back to make my way into the living room…

"Have fun, did we?" Chloe inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah" I informed her, taking a sip of my drink "how're things down here?"

"Fine" she replied "told you they would be. How was upstairs?"

"Great" I admitted, smiling as Finn walked back into the living room, taking a beer from Chop

"Is that it? Great?" she asked

"Yeah" I informed her "I'm not going into detail about our sex life"

"Best friends are meant to share everything, Rae" she sighed

"I do share everything with you, but I want to keep this private" I replied

"You don't pester me and Chop about our sex life, Chloe" Izzy admitted

I glanced at her as she folded her arms across her chest… "I'm gonna go"

"What?" I questioned, following her to the front door "Chloe, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. Have a fun party" she sighed, hurrying off out of the driveway

I shut the front door behind me and walked back into the kitchen to Izzy…"What was that all about?"

"I've no idea, but I'm gonna find out" I replied, smiling at her warmly

**So what do you guys think is wrong with Chloe?**


	3. Chapter 3

RAE'S POV:

It was nearing 2am, and everyone had pretty much crashed. Chop and Izzy were snuggled on the sofa downstairs and Archie was on the floor of the living room. Sighing heavily at the mess around the rest of the partygoers, I knew we'd have a mammoth task ahead of us tomorrow…

"What're you thinking?" Finn asked, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind

"How much cleaning up we're gonna have to do tomorrow" I informed him

"We'll get it sorted, don't worry" he replied, a smile arising on my face as he kissed my neck gently "where did Chloe get to? She just disappeared"

"She left" I admitted "and I don't know why"

"What do you mean? Did you two have a fight?" he questioned

I shook my head, signalling no, entwining my hand with his, leading us up to my bedroom where we'd be spending the night… "We were talking about you and me, and she was pestering me for details about our sex life. When Izzy intervened and said she didn't pester her about her and Chop, she said she had to go"

"Strange" he sighed "I'm sure she'll be fine tomorrow"

"I hope so" I stated "let's get to bed. I'm shattered and I've gotta be up for counselling"

Nodding his head in agreement, we quickly undressed and climbed into bed, a deep sleep quickly overcoming both of us…

FINN'S POV:

I made my way into the chippy to meet the gang the next morning after dropping Rae off at her counselling session. Walking over to our usual table, I saw Izzy, Chop and Archie all sat there but no Chloe. Sitting down, I pulled my bag over my head and took my jacket off…

"No Rae?" Archie asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Counselling" I informed him "she's meeting us here after. Where's Chloe?"

"Dunno" he replied "Izzy's rang and been to the house but nothing"

"Iz, Rae said Chloe was pestering her about me and her, did she say anything else?" I asked

She shook her head, signalling no… "It was really strange. She wanted to know what had gone on upstairs. After I suggested she should stop because she doesn't pester me about me and Chop, she made her excuses and left"

As I was about to reply, the waitress came over and took our orders. What could be wrong with Chloe?

RAE'S POV:

After counselling and talking to Kester about last night's situation, I decided to make my way to Chloe's house. Neither of her parent's cars were in the driveway so I guessed they'd already left for work. Making my way up to the front door, I knocked three times. Waiting a couple of minutes, there was no answer. Bending down, I looked through the letterbox… "Chloe, it's me, Rae, if you're home let me in please. I just wanna talk…"

Waiting for a couple minutes more, there was still no sign of life. Sighing heavily, I was about to make my way to the chippy to meet the rest of the gang when I was sure I saw movement from her bedroom window. Making my way around to the back of the house, I tried the back door, finding it open. Stepping inside, I shut the door behind me and took off my shoes…

"Chloe" I called as I made my way into the hallway

"How did you get in?" she questioned, appearing at the top of the stairs

"The back door was unlocked. Can we talk?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"What about?" she inquired

"What happened last night" I replied

Sighing heavily, she motioned for me to make my way upstairs which I did. Shutting her bedroom door behind me, I finally took in her appearance. She was make-up free and sat in a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie…

"Are you ill?" I asked

"Something like that" she replied "what do you want, Rae?"

"Why did you walk out like that last night?" I questioned "I thought we were all having fun"

"I remembered I had to do something" she informed me

"That's bollocks, Chloe, you and I both know it" I sighed

"It's the truth" she proclaimed "if you don't believe me then you might as well go"

"I don't believe you, but I'm not going anywhere" I informed her "talk to me, Chloe"

I looked at her and only then did I notice her eyes were red and puffy… "Why've you been crying?"

"I haven't" she replied

"Fine" I sighed "I give up. If you don't wanna talk to me then don't. You know where we are when you're ready"

Moving to the door, I went to make my way out of it when she spoke again… "I'm pregnant"

**Dun, dun, dun… What's Rae gonna do? And Chloe for that matter?**


	4. Chapter 4

"_I'm pregnant"_

"You're what?" I questioned, turning back to her

"Pregnant, Rae. I'm pregnant" she informed me

"Oh my God, Chloe" I proclaimed "how do you feel?"

"Crap" she admitted, sighing heavily "I've got an appointment at the clinic for next week"

"The clinic?" I inquired

"The abortion clinic" she informed me "I'm getting rid. I can't have this jeopardising everything I do from now"

"Chloe, this is huge" I sighed "you can't just make the decision based on it ruining your life"

"Can't I?" she asked "then how about I tell you who the Dad is? You'll agree with me then"

"Who is it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Stephen Keresford" she replied, bowing her head

"Keresford, Mr. Keresford? Chloe" I proclaimed, sighing heavily "what the hell?"

"It just sorta happened" she admitted "one minute we were harmlessly flirting and the next"

"I don't need to know the ins and outs" I informed her, holding up my hands "does he know?"

She shook her head, signalling no… "How am I meant to tell him?"

"You're gonna have to if you decide to keep this baby" I replied

"I'm not keeping this baby, Rae, I've already said that" she sighed

"You're going into this with your eyes shut" I informed her "this is a baby, Chloe, something you've wanted since you were 7 years old, but if an abortion is what you really want then I'll support you"

"You will?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "What are friends for?"

"Best friends" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly "thanks, Rae. But you can't tell Finn, or the rest of the gang"

"They'll find out eventually, one way or another" I informed her

"No they won't" she replied "I'm not gonna tell them, and neither are you"

"But Finn, me and him, we don't have secrets" I admitted

"So if it means betraying your best friend, you'll be okay with that, yeah?" she asked

"No of course not, but he might be able to help" I replied

"Yeah, how?" she questioned "tell me one way he might be able to help"

"He could take you to the abortion clinic" I informed her "saves you paying nearly £4.00 for the bus"

"Please, Rae, just let me do this on my own" she begged

"Okay" I sighed as I watched her intently "is that why you ran off last night then?"

"That and…" she began "no, never mind"

"What? Tell me" I proclaimed

"I was jealous" she admitted

"Of?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"You and Finn, Chop and Izzy, you're all so loved-up you've not got a care. I wanna be like that. Young and having fun" she sighed

I smiled at her and placed my hand on her arm… "You can still have fun. Why don't you get sorted and come to the chippy with me? I'm meeting everybody there and Chop's on about driving to the beach"

"What about the clean up?" she questioned

"Finn said he and the others were gonna do it while I was at counselling" I informed her "so what do you say? You gonna come?"

I watched her as she deliberated over it for a few moments and then nodded her head, signalling yes…

"Great" I proclaimed "I'll be downstairs. Don't be long, okay?"

She nodded her head and smiled at me warmly before hugging me tightly… "Thanks, Rae"

FINN'S POV:

"You must have magic powers" I informed Rae as she and Chloe arrived at the chippy

"Why do you say that?" she questioned

"Izzy went round to Chloe's earlier and she couldn't get anything" I replied "you've managed to drag her out to have some fun. Has she said what's wrong?"

She shook her head, signalling no… "Apart from being jealous, nothing"

"Jealous?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yeah, me and you are together and so are Chop and Izzy, it just got to her" she informed me

"You and Iz should try and set her up with someone?" I suggested

"What was that? I heard my name" Izzy questioned, raising an eyebrow at us both

"Nothing" Rae replied before I had chance to speak "so, Chop, are we going to the beach or what?"

"We're just trying to sort out travel, Raemundo" he informed her "now Chloe's coming there's not enough room in one car"

"Rae and me will go in my car" I informed him "you lot go in yours. Sorted!"

"Great. Right, come on, let's go" he proclaimed

RAE'S POV:

"What's going on with Chloe really?" Finn questioned as we climbed into his car

"I've already told you" I informed him, sighing heavily as I pulled my seatbelt around me

"No, you've told me a pack of lies" he proclaimed "what's going on with her, Rae? Why can't you tell me?"

"She's begged me not to" I admitted "I want to, I really do, but I can't"

"Is she in some sort of trouble?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "But she'll be okay in a week or so"

"She's pregnant?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"What? No!" I proclaimed

"Rae" he sighed

"Okay, she is, but you can't say anything" I begged "she's getting rid next week"

"Who's the Dad?" he asked

"No one you know" I informed him

"Then why can't you tell me?" he questioned

"I've already told you enough" I admitted "can we just go please?"

He started his car engine and drove off. Arriving at the beach, I saw Chloe sat on the rocks on her own… "I better go and talk to her"

"How about I give it a shot?" Finn suggested

"Just don't let her know you know, okay?" I inquired

"Subtle is my middle name" he informed me, kissing me softly

FINN'S POV:

I made my way over to Chloe, sitting down next to her… "You okay?"

"Not too bad, you?" she questioned

"Great" I informed her "what's going on, Chloe?"

"What do you mean?" she inquired

"Cut the bullshit" I sighed "we've known each other since primary school, and Rae's told me"

"What? She promised she wouldn't" she proclaimed

"Don't be angry at her. I dragged it out of her. You know her, she would've taken it to her grave if I hadn't" I replied

She nodded her head in agreement… "It's such a mess, Finn"

"Have you thought any more about what you're gonna do?" I asked "Rae says you're pretty adamant about having an abortion"

"It's for the best. The father won't wanna know and I'd be a crap mother" she sighed "it's best all round"

I smiled at her weakly and wrapped my arm around her shoulder… "Just so you know, I think you'd be a brilliant Mum"

"You do?" she questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes. Turning to me, she smiled at me weakly… "Rae's so lucky to have you"

"I'm lucky to have her" I sighed "she's amazing, isn't she?"

"Yeah" she replied as I looked over at Rae as she walked along the sand with Archie "Finn?"

"Hmm?" I inquired, turning back to face her

"Thank you" she stated, pressing a soft kiss to my lips

RAE'S POV:

"Archie, take me home" I begged

"What? Why?" he questioned

"Just take me home, please" I proclaimed

"Okay, okay" he replied "Chop, can I borrow your car?"

"Course, mate. Why?" he inquired, handing him the keys

"I need to go" I informed him "Archie, let's go"

Hurrying over to Chop's car, I was about to climb in when Finn hurried over to me… "It wasn't what it looked like"

"I always knew there was something between you two" I sighed

"There's nothing between us, Rae, you've gotta believe me" he proclaimed

"I don't have to believe a word you say" I informed him "Archie, take me home"

"Archie, I swear to God if you start this car" he hissed

"Archie, start the car" I replied, pushing Finn's hand off of the door "go back to Chloe"

"Rae, let me explain, please" he begged as I climbed in

I swallowed a lump in my throat and shook my head, signalling no… "I should've known you were too good to be true"


	5. Chapter 5

FINN'S POV:

"What the fuck did you do that for, Chloe?" I questioned as Archie and Rae drove off

"It was a thank you, and I thought you wanted me to" she admitted

"How the fuck could you think that?" I asked "I love Rae; I'm in love with her"

"She'll forgive you once she's had time to calm down" she informed me

"You're an idiot if you believe that" I sighed "do you not know her at all?"

"Of course I do, she's my best friend" she proclaimed

"And that's how you treat a best friend, is it? You kiss her boyfriend?" I asked

RAE'S POV:

Archie dropped me off at home forty five minutes later. Thanking him and kissing his cheek, I made my way inside and hurried upstairs, ignoring my Mum's calls of my name. Making my way into my bedroom I fell down onto my bed and began to sob. How could Finn do that to me after everything we'd been through? Chloe too, for that matter. She knew how much Finn meant to me, at least I thought she did. A little while later…

"Rae, Rae, love, it's me, Mum, can I come in?" she questioned softly

"Yeah" I replied. Pushing myself up from my bed, I sat up and wiped at my eyes, hoping she wouldn't notice I'd been crying

"Why've you been crying?" she asked

SHIT… "Just had a bit of a fraught afternoon" I admitted

"Wanna talk about it?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Finn kissed Chloe, or Chloe kissed Finn. Whichever initiated it, they still kissed" I informed her

"Oh, Rae" she sighed, moving to my bed quickly, hugging me to her tightly "I'm so sorry, darling"

"I should've known he'd get bored sooner or later" I admitted "who wants fat, useless, boring Rae?"

"Now you listen to me, young lady, you're not fat, useless or boring. Finn obviously doesn't know how lucky he was to have you" she proclaimed

"Iz told me the type he went for before me" I informed her

"And?" she asked

"The description matched Chloe perfectly" I sighed "but I never thought she'd do that to me"

As I was about to reply, there was a loud knock at the door and then both of us heard Finn's voice…

"What do you want me to do, love?" she inquired "it's your call"

"Tell him I'll talk to him tomorrow" I informed her, smiling at her warmly "Mum?"

"Yeah?" she questioned

"Thank you" I replied

Reciprocating my smile, she left the room. A few minutes later, I heard Finn's car start and moving to the window, I saw him drive off...

The next morning Mum and Karim had gone to do the weekly shop when there was a knock at the door. Pulling myself up from where I'd been sat on the sofa, I made my way to the door, opening it to find Chloe stood outside…

"What do you want?" I asked

"A chance to explain, and to apologise" she admitted

"What for? Kissing my boyfriend? Or hurting me like I never thought you would?" I inquired

"Both" she informed me "please, Rae"

Motioning for her to come in, she did and I shut the door behind her. Walking into the living room, she followed me…

"I don't know where to begin" she admitted "it just happened, Rae"

"Did you kiss him or did he kiss you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I kissed him. He was just being so lovely about the whole Keresford thing and I was jealous" she explained "but he pushed me off straight away and as soon as he did, I realised what a mistake I'd made. He loves you, Rae, so if you're gonna be angry at anyone, be angry at me"

"I am angry at you" I informed her "but now you've explained it to me, I'm not so much"

FINN'S POV:

I sat in the corner table of The Swan that we normally sat at, Chop moving to the table, placing a beer in front of me as I rolled some cigarettes… "Thanks"

"Wanna talk?" he questioned

"Only to Rae" I admitted "I can't keep thinking I may have lost her"

"You haven't lost me" her voice informed me "but we do need to talk. Chop; can you give us a minute?"

"Course, m'lady" he replied, smiling at us warmly as he walked over to the bar

"I was so worried" I proclaimed as she sat down next to me

"Chloe explained that she made a move on you and you pushed her away as soon as she did, is that right?" she asked

"Yeah" I informed her "I'm in love with you, Rae, I don't wanna kiss anyone else but you"

"It was just such a shock seeing that" she admitted "and I'm sorry about what I said"

"What?" I questioned

"About being too good to be true" she replied "but to me you are. I'm not the type of girl who gets guys like you, am I?"

"Well you're gonna have to get used to having a guy like me, because I'm not going anywhere" I informed her

"I think I can live with that" she admitted, leaning forwards to kiss me softly


	6. Chapter 6

RAE'S POV:

After everything that had happened, things had gone back to normal relatively quickly which I was thankful about. Getting organised for the day ahead, it was the day of Chloe's abortion, and Finn and I were still the only ones that knew, but I was the only one who knew she was having an abortion…

"Rae, Izzy's here" Mum shouted up the stairs as I finished getting dressed

"Sit down" she proclaimed as she burst into my room

"What? Why? I've got to be somewhere, Iz" I admitted

"No, not today you don't" she informed me "I'm making you over"

"I don't have time" I sighed "I've really got to be somewhere"

"Finn's taking you out, and he wants me to make you over" she explained

"Two minutes" I sighed, hurrying from the room and down the stairs

I picked up the house phone and dialled Finn's number, twiddling with the cord, sighing with relief as he finally answered… "Hello?"

"Finn, it's me" I informed him

"Hey, you" he greeted me "is Izzy running late?"

"No, she's just got here. But I can't come" I admitted

"What? Why?" he questioned

I glanced around the room, seeing Mum out in the garden… "Chloe's having an abortion, and I promised I'd go with her to the clinic"

"She's getting rid?" he asked

"Yeah" I replied "so I really need to get going, but Izzy's adamant she's making me over"

"Tell her you've spoken to me and I've double-booked" he informed me "and I'll see you guys at Chloe's in half-an-hour"

"What?" I inquired

"You've gotta get on 3 buses and pay £4.00. I'll see you there" he stated

As I was about to protest, he hung up the phone. Sighing heavily, I set the phone down and made my way back upstairs…

"You ready?" Izzy questioned

"Finn double-booked" I informed her

"What?" she inquired

"He's just rang" I admitted "he says he's really sorry but your services aren't needed"

"Okay" she replied, beginning to pack her things away "do you wanna do something instead then?"

"I can't, Iz" I informed her "but I'll see you at the pub later, yeah?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes…

Once Izzy had left, I made my way to Chloe's, apologising and explaining why I was late when Finn pulled into the driveway…

"Why is he here?" she asked

"He's taking us to the clinic" I informed her

"Rae" she proclaimed, sighing heavily "I asked you not to tell him"

"Well he'd organised a date for us, and to get out of it, I had to call him and tell him why I couldn't make it" I explained "so let's just get in the car and get going, yeah?"

She sighed and nodded her head, signalling yes, both of us climbing into the car…

**Will Chloe be able to go through with the abortion?**


	7. Chapter 7

RAE'S POV:

Finn pulled into a parking space outside the abortion clinic and switched off his engine, both of us turning to Chloe in the back…

"You ready, Chlo?" I asked

"What?" she questioned "are we here?"

"Yeah" I informed her "you ready?"

She swallowed and nodded her head, signalling yes… "Let's get it over and done with"

She climbed out of the car and I unfastened my seatbelt, climbing out too. Bending down to see why Finn wasn't getting out of the car, I raised an eyebrow at him…

"I'm not coming in. I think Chloe needs your support more than mine" he admitted

I smiled at him warmly and shut the car door behind me, following Chloe into the clinic…

No more than an hour later, Chloe having argued with the doctor she'd seen that her mind was made up, her abortion was underway. She'd taken the first pill in the doctor's office, and had been given another one to take later on that evening. Making our way out of the clinic, we made our way back to Finn's car, him standing at the side of it, smoking a cigarette…

"Is she okay?" he questioned, stubbing his cigarette out with his foot as Chloe climbed back into the car

"No" I replied "and she's got no one"

"Rae, who's the Dad?" he asked "he should know, don't you think?"

"I do, but Chlo doesn't want him to, so I won't go behind her back again" I informed him

Smiling at me weakly, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly…

"Let's get you home then, yeah?" Finn suggested as we climbed back into his car

"No, we need to go to The Swan, keep everything normal" Chloe proclaimed

"Chloe, the doctor said you need to rest" I sighed "and you're going to want to drink when you're there. You can't do that either"

"So what you're saying is that its home or nothing?" she questioned

Finn and I glanced at each other and I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Fine, then I'll make my own way there" she informed us, climbing out of the car, slamming the door behind her

"Should we go after her?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, give her time to calm down. Hopefully she'll see sense and go home" I replied

"So what do you wanna do then?" he questioned

"Can we just go back to yours"?" I inquired "all I want is pizza, ice cream and a film"

"Anything you want" he informed me as he started his car engine and reversed out of the parking space

FINN'S POV:

"Finn, it's Archie, for you" Dad shouted as Rae and I were about to start watching a film

"I'll be back in a minute" I informed her, hurrying from the room and down the stairs to the phone "alright, Arch?"

"Not really" he admitted "I'm at the hospital. We're at the hospital"

"When you mean we you mean?" I asked

"Me and the gang" he informed "Chloe collapsed. She's in a bad way"

"Okay, we'll be there soon" I replied, hanging up the phone, making my way back up to Rae to break the news

**So Chloe didn't do what Rae thought she would and see sense and go home and now she's in hospital. Is she gonna be okay? And will her secret be revealed?**


	8. Chapter 8

"Rae, why don't you come and sit down? I'll go and get us a coffee?" Finn suggested

"I don't want a bloody coffee" I admitted "I just wanna know how Chloe is"

"Hey" he sighed, crouching down in front of me

"Sorry" I replied "I really did think she'd go home and rest like she needed to"

"Why did she need to go home and rest?" Chop asked "is she ill or something?"

I glanced at Finn and pursed my lips together nervously… "I guess there's no harm in telling you because you'll probably find out soon enough anyway. She was pregnant, and she went and had an abortion today. Finn and I took her to the clinic and when we came out she said she didn't want to go home and rest like the doctor advised, so she came to the pub"

"If we'd have known we'd never have let her drink" he sighed

"She didn't want anyone else to know" I admitted "I only found out because I went to see her after the party to find out why she left in such a hurry, and I had to tell Finn, well yeah, you guys know why"

"Wow, this is huge" he proclaimed

"Friends of Chloe Harris?" a voice asked as I was about to reply

"That's us" Finn informed him "is she okay?"

"Are her parents not here yet?" he questioned

"We've rang them, but they're stuck in work" I admitted

He nodded his head in understanding… "I really need to speak to Chloe's parents"

"Is she okay?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Chloe's had a reaction to the pill she was given to terminate the pregnancy" he informed us "when we ran some tests, we found out she was bleeding, and what with the mix of alcohol in her system, it's caused her to slip into a coma"

"Will she wake up?" I questioned

"Until we've run further tests which we need her parents consent for, I really can't say" he admitted

"I need some air" I informed everyone, hurrying from the waiting room

FINN'S POV:

"I'll go" I sighed, hurrying from the room after Rae, finding her leant against the wall outside the entrance. Making my way over to her, I leant against the wall too…

"What if she's not okay, Finn?" she questioned, breaking the silence we were stood in

"She will be" I assured her "she's a fighter, just like you, which is why you're best friends"

"But this is serious. She's in a coma, she's lost a lot of blood, what if she doesn't?" she asked

I didn't know what to say to her. Glancing to the side I saw the tears falling from her eyes. Pulling her into me, I let her bury her head in my shoulder as she began to sob…

**Is Chloe going to pull through?**


	9. Chapter 9

"Rachel, Rachel, where's my baby?" Mrs. Harris asked as she hurried into the waiting room

"She's in Intensive Care" I informed her, my voice catching as I spoke, Finn's hand entwining in mine as I did "her doctor said he wanted to speak to you and Mr. Harris when you got here. I should take you to him"

She nodded her head in agreement. Untwining my hand from Finn's, I smiled reassuringly at him and followed them out of the room, the three of us going off in search of her doctor…

FINN'S POV:

It was getting late, 11:30pm to be precise, and I knew Rae's Mum would be wondering where she was. Her head was resting in my lap and she was fast asleep, as were Izzy and Archie, Chop and I the only ones awake. Glancing at him as he walked back into the room, he looked to Rae, Archie and Izzy…

"Should we wake them up?" he questioned

"I dunno" I admitted "I think Rae might wanna stay"

"She needs a proper night's rest and to come back in the morning" he sighed

"You try telling her that" I chuckled "what about Iz and Arch?"

"If Iz wants to go I'll take her back to mine. My Mum won't mind" he replied

"And Arch?" I questioned

"I'll drop him off at home on the way" he informed me, making his way over to them

Glancing down at Rae, I placed my hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her awake…

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked

"A few hours" I informed her "listen, how about we get home?"

"What? We can't. What if Chloe wakes up?" she questioned

"Her Mum and Dad are here and you're exhausted" I replied "you've not slept properly since you found out about Chloe's pregnancy, and don't even think about lying to me"

"How well do you think I'm gonna sleep tonight?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Better if you're in a comfy bed" I informed her "so come on, let me take you home"

"Will you stay tonight? I don't wanna be on my own" she asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes, leaning forwards to kiss her softly as she sat up…

RAE'S POV:

The gang and I made our way to Chloe's hospital room to say our goodbyes to Mr and Mrs. Harris, both of them making their way out of the room as we arrived…

"We just wanted to let you know we're going home" I informed them "but we'll be back tomorrow"

"Thank you so much for being here" Mrs. Harris sighed, hugging me tightly "did you know about her condition?"

I glanced into her room and nodded my head, signalling yes… "She begged me not to tell"

"That's why you're such a good friend, Rachel" she replied "she can trust you all, not like some people she's hung around with in the past. Thank you all for staying so long"

Finn and I climbed into his car and drove back to mine, Mum ambushing us as soon as we arrived…

"Where the hell have you been?" she proclaimed "I've been worried sick"

"At the hospital" I informed her

"What? Are you okay?" she questioned

"Not for me, for Chloe" I admitted, sighing heavily

"Is she okay?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at us both

"She was pregnant" I explained "and she had a reaction to the pill she took to terminate it, and then she went drinking. She's in a coma, Mum"

"Oh God, darling" she proclaimed, pulling me to her tightly "and that's where you've been all day? How is she now?"

"The doctors have run some more tests but we won't know anything till tomorrow" I informed her "do you mind if we just go to bed?"

"Course not" she replied "I'll see you in the morning. And listen, don't worry about Chloe, she's a fighter"

I nodded my head in agreement and smiled at her weakly, Finn and I taking ourselves off to bed…


	10. Chapter 10

RAE'S POV:

I woke up early the next morning, smiling as I saw Finn laid in bed next to me, his body turned against the wall. Climbing gently out of bed, I wrapped my dressing gown around me and made my way out of the room and down the stairs, flicking the kettle on…

"Make us one too, love" Mum proclaimed "I'm parched"

"I didn't think anyone else was up" I admitted

"I've got the early shift at work" she informed me "will you and Finn need a lift to the hospital?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "His car's here, we'll drive"

"Okay, love" she replied "just leave that on the side for me, I'll be down in a few minutes"

Nodding my head in understanding, she made her way upstairs whilst I finished organising our drinks. Switching the radio on, keeping it on a low volume, I organised myself some toast, footsteps making me turn…

"I wondered where you'd got to" Finn admitted

"Couldn't stay in bed any longer" I informed him "coffee?"

"Please" he replied, smiling at me warmly

We made our way out into the garden, the early-morning warmth of summer hitting us both. Sitting down at the patio table, Finn began to roll a cigarette before pinching a piece of toast from my plate…

"Oi" I proclaimed as he smirked at me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him…

"What time do you wanna go back up the hospital?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Whenever you're ready" I informed him "and if you've got other things you'd rather be doing then I can get the bus"

"Nope" he replied "Chloe's my friend too, we're all gonna be there"

I smiled at him warmly and leant across the table to kiss him softly… "Thank you"

"What for?" he questioned

"Everything" I replied "I don't know what I'd do without you"

"Sorry to interrupt, you two, but I'm off" Mum informed us "I hope Chloe's okay, and give her parents my love, yeah?"

"I will do" I assured her "thanks, Mum"

FINN'S POV:

The five of us met up at the hospital later that morning, making our way to Chloe's room to see her parents by her bedside. Rae tapped on the door lightly and we made our way in…

"Any news?" she asked

"There's been signs of improvement through the night, but she hasn't come round yet" Mrs. Harris informed us "are you sure you guys want to be here again?"

"No place we'd rather be" Chop replied "Chloe's our mate so it's a no-brainer really"

"Well thank you very much" she stated "it's appreciated, really it is. We're going to pop home to get a few bits for when she does wake up, will you call us if there's any change?"

We nodded our heads in unison, moving out the way of the door as her parents left the room…

**So still no change in Chloe's condition, but she's showing signs of improvement, so how long till she wakes up? And I know some of you may think I'm focusing too much on Chloe, but at the end of the day, it's impacting Rae and Finn's relationship, in a good way so far. Will it continue?**


	11. Chapter 11

RAE'S POV:

Evening came and another day at the hospital was all done. Me and the gang were getting organised to leave when the waiting room door burst open, Mrs. Harris hurrying in… "She's awake!"

"That's fantastic" I proclaimed, smiling at her warmly

"She wants to see you" she informed me

"Me? Why?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"She didn't say" she replied "come on, love, before you have to leave"

"I'll be back in a few minutes" I informed Finn

"Take your time" he stated, smiling at me warmly as I followed Mrs. Harris out of the room

Walking down the corridor, I arrived at Chloe's room to see Mr and Mrs. Harris making their way out of the room to give she and I some privacy. Walking in, I shut the door behind me, smiling at her… "You gave us a fright"

"Sorry" she sighed "and I'm sorry for not listening to you when you said I should go home"

"Forget about it" I replied, moving over to the bed "how're you feeling?"

"Like shit" she admitted "Mum says everyone else is here too?"

"Yeah" I informed her "we've all been here since we found out what happened"

"What have I done to deserve you guys?" she questioned "really? Apart from be a bitch"

"Stop it" I proclaimed "you just need to focus on getting better"

"I really am sorry, Rae" she sighed

"I know" I replied, smiling at her warmly "now how about a hug? I've missed you"

She chuckled and nodded her head, signalling yes, holding her arms open to me. Wrapping my arms around her, we hugged and pulled away… "Visiting hours are over now, but we're coming back tomorrow. I'll get Finn to bring some music to liven up this room, how about it?"

"Sounds great" she admitted "tell the gang I love them and I'll see them tomorrow, yeah?"

"Course" I replied

**Chloe's awake – now what?**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, who tuned into the series 2 premiere last night then? Thoughts?**

"No way" Chloe proclaimed as we sat at a table that lunchtime

"What?" I questioned, glancing over in her direction

"Nothing" she replied, smiling at me warmly "you were saying?"

"Chloe Harris" an unfamiliar voice proclaimed

"Stacey, hi" Chloe greeted her

"I thought it was you" she admitted "how've you been?"

"Good thanks" she replied "listen, do you mind if we catch up later? I'm kinda in the middle of something"

"Course" she stated "tell Finn I say hello, yeah?"

Chloe nodded her head, signalling yes, turning back to me…

"Who was that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Just an old friend" she informed me "so, you and Finn…?"

"Chloe, just tell me who the fuck she was" I sighed

"Okay" she replied "that's Stacey Stringfellow, she's Finn's ex"

"Right" I stated, smiling at her warmly "that's all I needed to know"

FINN'S POV:

"Finn" a voice I never thought I'd hear again shouted as I walked down the corridor

I inhaled and exhaled a breath, turning to Stacey just as she threw herself into my arms… "Hi"

"It's so good to see you" she admitted as she pulled away "it's been how long?"

"4-and-a-half years" I informed her "you moved away just after my Mum's funeral"

"Yeah" she replied, smiling at me weakly, rubbing my arm up and down "I bumped into Chloe earlier, she was with someone I didn't recognise"

"That'll be Rae" I admitted "my girlfriend"

"Your girlfriend? She's your girlfriend?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Got a problem with that?" I asked

"No, she's just not your type, that's all" she replied

"Well a lot of things have changed since you've been gone" I admitted "me in particular"

"I can see" she chuckled "we should hang out sometime, just you, me, Chloe and Chop, yeah?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, sighing heavily as she walked away…

RAE'S POV:

"You okay, Rae, love?" Mum asked as I slammed the door shut behind me that afternoon after college

"No I'm fucking not" I informed her

"No need for that language" she proclaimed "what's wrong?"

"Finn's bloody ex" I sighed "she's only at the same college as us, all Miss. GorgeousMcPerfect"

She chuckled and sat down next to me… "You've got nothing to worry about"

"How do you know?" I questioned

"Because I've seen the way Finn looks at you. He's besotted, love, he adores you" she replied

"You think?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Why don't you go and call him? See if he wants to come over this evening? Me and Karim are going out so you'll have the place to yourselves"

I nodded my head in agreement, smiling at her warmly… "Thanks, Mum"


	13. Chapter 13

"Hello?" Finn's Dad spoke as he picked up the phone

"Hi, Mr. Nelson, it's Rae, is Finn home please?" I questioned

"No, I'm sorry, love, you've just missed him" he informed me "he said he was going to the pub"

"Alright then, thank you" I replied, both of us hanging up the phone

Pulling my Converse onto my feet, I grabbed my bag and jacket and left the house. Arriving at The Swan fifteen minutes later I walked in to find Archie and Izzy sat at a table…

"Hey" Archie greeted me, pulling out a stool for me to sit on

"Hey" I mirrored, sitting myself down "where're the others?"

"You've just missed them" he informed me "they've gone to see Stacey Stringfellow"

"I didn't realise Chop knew her too?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah, they all went to primary school together" he replied "Stacey seemed quite eager to catch up with them all now she's back"

"You okay about your boyfriend going off with a girl you don't know, Iz?" I inquired

"Yeah, I trust him" she informed me "and Stacey seems lovely so it's all good"

"Okay, well I'm gonna get off" I admitted "college work to do"

"Rae, stay" Archie begged "Chop said they'd be coming back here as he's taking Iz home later so you might as well. I'm sure they won't be long"

I smiled at him and nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'm off to the bar. Do you two want a drink?"

FINN'S POV:

"What's up, Finley? You're quiet" Stacey asked

"I just don't see why if we were gonna come back to Chloe's, the others couldn't have come" I admitted

"Because you 3 are my friends, and I wanted to spend some time with you alone" she informed me "they can all tag along next time, okay?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, forcing a smile onto my face…

"Come on, cheer up" she proclaimed "why don't you come into the pool?"

"I've not got my trunks" I admitted

"Finn, live a little" she chuckled

"I'm okay thanks. Like I've said a lot's changed since you were around here last" I informed her

"So you keep saying" she sighed, making her way back to the pool

"Mate, what's up? I thought you'd be rapped to see Stacey again" Chop admitted

"I am, it's great having her back. But she's trying to get me to be the Finn I used to be" I explained "that's not me anymore; you know that, Chloe knows that, she just doesn't seem to be getting the message"

"Well just keep telling her, I'm sure she'll get the message soon enough" he replied "you ready to make a move soon? I'm taking Iz to the cinema"

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

RAE'S POV:

Finn and Chop made their way into the pub an hour or so later, Finn taking his seat next to me, entwining his hand with mine…

"I missed you" he admitted

"I missed you too" I mirrored "how was it? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, wasn't too bad" he informed me "would've been better if you'd have been there though"

"Yeah, right" I chuckled

"It would've, I'm not kidding" he assured me "do you want another drink and then we'll think about getting out of here?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, smiling warmly as he pressed a kiss to my cheek and made his way to the bar…

FINN'S POV:

"You two are leaving early?" Chloe questioned as Rae and I made our way to the exit hand-in-hand

"Yeah, we're gonna have a takeaway and then work on a project" I informed her

"Why don't you stay for another drink? You too, Rae?" Stacey suggested "it'd be great to get to know you better"

I glanced at Rae and she raised an eyebrow at me… "Maybe another time"

"Okay, see you around, then, both of you" she replied, following Chloe to the bar


	14. Chapter 14

"Rae, I've done your lunch" Mum shouted as I finished getting organised for college that morning. Checking my appearance in the mirror one last time, I smiled. I was satisfied…

"What's this?" I asked, holding up the lunchbox I found on the dining room table

"Your lunch" she informed me "is that the thanks I get?"

"I thought I said I wanted to be healthier?" I questioned "or did I just imagine that?"

"No, but I thought you were joking" she admitted "why do you wanna lose weight, Rae? Are you feeling self-conscious?"

I sighed heavily and threw my lunch into my bag… "No, I just want to lose some weight. Is that against the law or something now?"

"Watch your attitude, young lady" she replied "now come on, let's get you to college"

"What did I just say?!" I inquired "I want to lose weight, so thank you, but I'll walk"

"Rae, I'm going the same way as you to work. I may as well take you" she proclaimed

"I want to walk, Mum" I informed her "I'll see you tonight. Bye"

Making my way out of the house, I pulled my music player from my leather jacket (well, Finn's leather jacket pocket), plugged the headphones into my ears and began the walk to college…

FINN'S POV:

"So, how long have you and Rae been together then?" Stacey asked as she sat down next to me in the library that lunchtime

"3, nearly 4 months, not that it's any of your business" I informed her

"Why are you so moody? I'm only trying to make conversation and take an interest in your relationship" she admitted

"Well maybe we don't need anyone else taking an interest in our relationship" I replied

"Is everything okay?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah" I sighed "sorry for snapping. It's just, Rae and I, we didn't have the best of starts"

"Why not?" she asked

"Rae wasn't well" I informed her "and things haven't been easy for us to get to where we are now"

"What do you mean? Was she in hospital?" she inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "She self-harmed. And we're in a really good place right now. You coming back into my life after so long has to of had an impact on her"

"Shit, Finn" she sighed "look, I was gonna suggest maybe we started things up again, but I won't do anything to jeopardise what you two have got. You love her, don't you?"

"I do" I replied, smiling at her warmly "she's an amazing girl, Stace. She's funny, witty, sarcastic, intelligent, beautiful, and she has a better taste in music than me, but don't tell her that"

"It's our secret" she assured me

RAE'S POV:

I made my way to the library to meet Finn and just as I was about to walk in, I stopped in my tracks as I saw him laughing and joking with Stacey. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I turned and walked away…

**Oh dear, so Rae's got the wrong end of the stick. And any theories on why she wants to lose weight?**


	15. Chapter 15

RAE'S POV:

I'd managed to avoid Finn for the rest of the day after seeing him in the library with Stacey, but that all came crashing down as I heard him shouting my name as I walked towards the college gates at the end of the day…

"Rae, you deaf or something?" he questioned as he reached me

"Sorry, I'm in a world of my own" I admitted "what's up?"

"What's up? What's up with you?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm sorry?" I asked

"You were meant to meet me in the library at lunch and you didn't. Where were you?" he questioned

_I saw you with Stacey and I couldn't help but feel inferior so I ran off… _"I was with Archie. Sorry, I completely forgot"

He smiled at me warmly… "Well do you wanna do something tonight then?"

"Like what?" I asked

"We can go back to mine? Listen to some music? Order a pizza?" he suggested

"The first two sound good, but could I cook some pasta for us or something?" I inquired

"Pasta?" he questioned

"Yeah" I replied "I'm trying to lose some weight, and scoffing my face full of pizza isn't gonna do that, is it?"

"You're on a diet?" he asked

"Yes, Finn, I am" I informed him "so can I cook us pasta or not?"

"Course" he replied, smiling at me warmly. Holding out his hand to me, I entwined mine with his, letting him lead us back to his

FINN'S POV:

"Oi, oi, boys and girls" Chop proclaimed as he walked in the back door

"What the hell are you doing here?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Charming, Finley" he chuckled "the gang are here. It's party time, buddy boy"

"I thought I heard your voice" Rae admitted as she walked into the kitchen "hey, Chop"

"Hey, Raemundo, can you convince your prude of a boyfriend that it's party time?" he asked

"You're not up for it?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, I am, I just thought we were meant to be spending the evening together?" I inquired

"We still can, but we'll just be with our mates too" she replied "party time, yeah?"

"Party time" Chop proclaimed, making his way into the living room, music blasting out of the speakers a few moments later

RAE'S POV:

I was in the kitchen making myself another drink when I saw someone move to the corner of the room to stand opposite me…

"Stacey, I didn't know you were here" I admitted

"Yeah, Chop invited me. Think he wants me to get to know to everyone" she informed me

I smiled at her warmly… "Well you know Finn, Chop and Chlo, so you're halfway there"

She nodded her head in agreement… "Is it true what people are saying?"

"What people?" I questioned "and saying what?"

"That you self-harmed?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"How did you find out about that?" I asked "who told you? The only people that knew about it were the gang"

"Finn told me" she informed me "I'm sorry, Rae, I just wanted to tell you that I'm here for you if ever you need to talk to someone outside of the group"

"Thanks but no thanks" I replied "I've gotta go"

FINN'S POV:

"Where's Rae?" I questioned as I walked back into the kitchen to find Stacey in there

"She's gone home" she informed me "I may have accidentally said something to her"

"Accidentally?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her "what might you have accidentally said?"

"That you told me she self-harmed" she admitted "Finn, I'm sorry, it just slipped out"

"Sure it did" I scoffed "I want everyone gone by the time I get back"

Slamming the back door behind me, I climbed into my car and drove off to Rae's, hoping I could save our relationship…


	16. Chapter 16

FINN'S POV:

I incessantly knocked on Rae's door, sighing heavily as I got no answer. As I was about to give up and get in my car, the door opened, her Mum appearing in front of me…

"Is she here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"That's none of your business, not anymore" she informed me

"Please" I begged "is she?"

"Now's not the time to care, Finn. How could you tell someone who barely knows my daughter about her problems?" she questioned "she's in bits and it's your fault. She trusted you and you've betrayed her. How humiliating do you think it is for her having people find out where she was last summer?"

"I know I've messed up but I just want the chance to explain" I admitted "can you tell her that, please? And tell her that I'm really, really sorry? And that I love her?"

She sighed heavily and ran her hands over her face… "Try talking to her tomorrow when she's had the chance to calm down and sleep. I'll have a chat to her soon, okay?"

"Thank you" I replied "and I really am sorry"

She nodded her head… "You better be getting home. It's late"

I nodded my head in agreement, thanking her once again…

RAE'S POV:

"Was that Finn?" I questioned as Mum made her way back into the living room

"Yeah" she informed me "what he did was stupid, Rae, I know that, but he loves you"

"Why did he tell her of all people? She's his ex, and now she's got something up on me yet again. She's perfectly fine and confident, she doesn't have the insecurities I do, that I did" I proclaimed

"Karim, can you go and finish the dishes please?" Mum asked her husband who sat on the sofa "I think Rae and I need a little chat"

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "Your mother's right, Rachel, that boy, he does love you"

I smiled at him weakly and moved to sit down next to Mum as she beckoned me over… "Having his ex around has already put pressure on me"

"Why?" she inquired

"She's perfect, Mum" I sighed "perfect body, perfect face, perfect hair, perfect make-up, perfect everything. She may as well be called Stacey McPerfect"

She chuckled and wrapped her arm around me… "Have you ever thought of this from his point of view?"

"How do you mean?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"The fact that you've been ill, it must put some pressure on him" she replied "you've got to think about how he feels in all of this. Maybe he just needed someone to talk to"

"Why not one of the gang? Why someone else? Why his ex?" I questioned

"Maybe he finds it easier talking to an outsider about the situation, I don't know" she admitted "but I do know that you've been happier than I've ever seen you since you two started dating and you've had a life. Don't throw that away because of a silly mistake on his part"

FINN'S POV:

I was going out on a limb waiting for Rae by the coffee shop we met up at most mornings for the walk to college. As I was about to leave, I heard her calling my name. Turning to her, I smiled at her warmly…

"I didn't think you were coming" I admitted

"Mum may have talked some sense into me" she informed me "I'm not gonna lie, what you did hurt, but I realise why you did it"

"You do?" I questioned

"Yeah, I haven't been thinking about you in this" she replied "it must be hard for you having a crazy bitch for a girlfriend"

"You're not crazy" I sighed "you're mad, but in a good way"

"You think so?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I really am sorry, you know that, right?"

"Yeah" she replied

"Good. Because I was thinking, maybe we could try last night again? Without any interruptions this time?" I suggested

"I'd like that, but only if you're cooking?" she asked

"Course" I informed her "shall we get off? We're gonna be late"

I smiled warmly as she took her hand in mine, both of us beginning the walk to college…

**I regret to inform you guys that Stacey's not finished meddling yet… What things would you like to see her do to try and ruin Rae and Finn's relationship?**


	17. Chapter 17

"Is that a smile I see?" Mum asked as I walked in the front door from college that evening

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Finn and I are back on track. I'm just back to get changed, and then I'm off to his for dinner"

"He's cooking for you?" she questioned

"Yeah" I informed her "so I can't stay and chat. I said I'd only be half-an-hour"

"Okay, love" she replied "well hurry up and I'll give you a lift over"

"It's okay, I'll walk" I assured her "trying to lose weight, remember?"

She smiled at me warmly and nodded her head. Kissing her cheek, I made my way up the stairs, beginning to root through my wardrobe for something to wear. I'd decided on my purple top, leggings and Converse, and Finn's leather jacket which was now back in place on my body. Making my way downstairs, I said goodbye to Mum and Karim and began the ten minute walk to Finn's…

FINN'S POV:

"You like garlic, don't you?" I asked Rae as she moved around the kitchen, organising us both a drink

"Yeah" she informed me "it smells great, Finn"

"Mum's recipe" I admitted, smiling at her warmly as I turned to face her

"Do you miss her?" she asked

"Course" I replied "but at least she's not suffering anymore"

She moved towards me and wrapped her arms around me tightly… "She would've been so proud of you"

"Dad always says that. She would've loved you too" I informed her

She pressed her lips against mine softly… "No more sad stuff, agreed? Let's eat"

I nodded my head in agreement… "Let's eat"

RAE'S POV:

The next morning I made my way downstairs and began to check through my bag to make sure I had everything…

"Rae, what on earth are you wearing?" Mum inquired

"Clothes" I chuckled, raising an eyebrow at her in confusion

"Don't get smart with me" she sighed "get upstairs and change"

"Why?" I questioned

"Because it's totally inappropriate, that's why" she proclaimed

"How is a pair of jeans, boots and a top inappropriate?" I asked

"It's just not something I'm used to seeing you in. Where're your Converse?" she inquired

"Upstairs. Have you seen the weather?" I questioned "they're about knackered as it is"

"It's just not you, Rae" she sighed, running a hand over her face

"I haven't changed, Mum" I assured her "I'm just trying to lose some weight and making more of an effort with my appearance. That's all"

"Okay" she replied "how about I take you to college?"

"Finn's picking me up" I informed her, grabbing my bag as his car horn sounded "that'll be him now. Bye, Mum, love you"

"Rae, what about breakfast?" she shouted as I headed to the door

"I'll get something at college" I informed her, shutting the door behind me, making my way to Finn's car

**So the drama starts next chapter – how will Rae cope when Stacey starts to flirt and act inappropriately with Finn on a Saturday night at the pub?**


	18. Chapter 18

RAE'S POV:

I walked into the pub that evening, making my way to the bar straight away as I saw Stacey sat on Finn's knee. Sighing heavily, I placed my head in my hands, an arm wrapping around my shoulder...

"Rae…" Archie spoke

"Why's she here?" I asked

"Stacey?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"She just turned up with some of her mates and decided to join us" he informed me "there weren't any seats available so she just plonked herself on Finn's lap. Are you gonna come over?"

"Yeah, I'll just get a drink" I replied, smiling at him weakly

"He's been glancing at his watch every few minutes. Think he's been eager to have you here" he admitted

My smile grew wider as I glanced at him and then over to the group, seeing Stacey had finally moved to someone else whose name I couldn't remember. Glancing over to me, Finn smiled at me warmly and I reciprocated it, turning back to the bar, ordering a drink from the barman…

"Thank God" Finn wrote on my leg as soon as I sat down next to him

I turned to him and raised an eyebrow, seeing him glance over in Stacey's direction. Moving my hand to his leg, I wrote Overbearing?...

He nodded his head, signalling yes, entwining his hand with mine as Stacey turned to us…

"Rae" she proclaimed "I just wanna say how sorry I am"

"For what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Making things awkward between you and Finn. He asked me to keep quiet about your problems and I should've done. I'm sorry" she replied

I swallowed and nodded my head… "Apology accepted"

"Thank you" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly, moving back to Chop "right, whose round is it?"

"I think you've had enough, Stace" Chop admitted

"It's Saturday night and I'm letting my hair down" she informed him "and I take it it's your round, so vodka and tonic when you're ready please"

Sighing heavily, he moved and stood up, taking everyone else's orders before making his way to the bar…

"Do you wanna get out of here soon?" Finn questioned

"Not really" I admitted "I'm enjoying things just being normal"

He smiled at me warmly and kissed me softly…

"I've got an idea" Stacey proclaimed as we pulled apart "spin the bottle!"

I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my hair, pursing my lips together nervously…

"What's wrong, Rae?" she questioned

"Nothing, I just think Spin the Bottle's a little childish" I admitted

"Bollocks" she replied "we're all playing"

Grabbing an empty beer bottle from the table next to us, she span it. Watching as it landed on Finn, he smiled at me reassuringly as she span it again, this time it landing on her. Squeezing my hand, he stood up, pressing his lips against Stacey's, my heart dropping to the floor…

FINN'S POV:

Everyone had to kiss each other, and I could tell Rae was getting uncomfortable with the whole thing now… "How about we play another game?"

"Such as?" Stacey inquired

"I don't know, anything" I replied

"I'm enjoying this game, so we're gonna continue" she informed me

"Well me and Rae aren't" I admitted "we're gonna get off"

"Oi, oi" she proclaimed, smirking at me "Finny-boy gonna get lucky, is he?"

"Shut up, Stace" I sighed as I stood up, pulling my leather jacket on "you ready, Rae?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes. Saying our goodbyes to everyone, we made our way out of the pub hand-in-hand…

**Poor Rae – what does everyone think Stacey can get up to now?**


	19. Chapter 19

"Finn Nelson and Stacey Stringfellow" my English teacher announced to the class "now this assignment can either be in essay format or via PowerPoint, but you need to highlight the themes from The Tempest and describe them in detail. You have 2 weeks"

"So, we're gonna be working together" Stacey chuckled as I collected my things together

"Yeah, I guess so" I replied, pulling my bag over my shoulder

"Should be fun, don't you think?" she questioned as we walked out of the classroom

"As long as I'm not the one doing all the work" I admitted "I better go. I'll call you tonight and we'll arrange a plan"

"Great" she replied as I made my way down the corridor to meet the gang as we reached the bottom of the stairs

RAE'S POV:

"What's wrong? You seem distracted" I asked Finn as we sat in the pub after college that evening

"It's nothing to worry about, but I've been paired with Stacey for an English assignment" he informed me

"And that should bother me because?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I didn't think it would, but I just wanted to let you know" he admitted

"Thank you" I replied "so what's the assignment about then?"

"The Tempest" he informed me "and the themes within the book. We've gotta explain them in detail via essay format or PowerPoint"

"It's the weekend and you guys are talking about college work?" Chop inquired

"Not all of us land on our feet with a job" Finn sighed "unlike some"

"Now, now, Finley" he chuckled, ruffling Finn's hair "what's got you being a moody Judy?"

"Doesn't matter" he replied "are you off to the bar? Dying for a Fosters"

"Anybody else?" Chop inquired

"You'll be fine" I assured him, resting my head on his shoulder as Chop walked to the bar

"It's just Stacey" he admitted "she drives me crazy as I have to do all the work, and then she takes credit for it"

"Well don't stand for it" I replied "make sure she does her share too"

He leant forward and kissed me softly…

"What was that for?" I asked

"Nothing, just felt like it" he informed me "love you"

I smiled warmly at him… "Love you too"

**Short chapter (sorry), but oh great, Finn and Stacey have been paired together for a project – what's to come, I wonder?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Apologies in advance for this chapter, you'll see why as you read on. And also, if you've not checked out my latest one-shot, posted for the lovely Brogan's birthday, then here it is: **** s/10145433/1/Rae-and-Finn-I-Thought-You-Had-Good-Music-Taste****!**

FINN'S POV:

"You're late" I sighed as I opened my front door to Stacey that Sunday afternoon

"Sorry, Mum wanted me to help her with some chores" she informed me "where do you want me?"

"Living room, that's where the computer is" I replied, shutting the door behind her

She smiled at me warmly and made her way through, me following…

"I'm gonna go and get us a drink" she informed me a few minutes later

"We've only just started" I sighed

"I'm thirsty" she replied "I'll be back in a tick. Or you could go?"

"You know your way around my kitchen, just go and get a drink" I stated

"You're not being a very good host, Finn" she chuckled

Sighing heavily, I moved from the computer and made my way into the kitchen. Organising Stacey a drink, I made my way back into the living room…

"What the hell?" I questioned

"I saw you looking at me when I walked in" she replied "you want me, don't you?"

"No, no I don't" I proclaimed "put your clothes back on!"

"Finn, you can't deny this" she chuckled as she walked towards me

"Yes I can" I informed her "I love Rae"

"How? Why?" she asked "she's not me"

"Which is a good thing" I replied "we didn't work out the first time because we're so different. Rae and me, we're the same person; we like the same music, we have the same sense of humour and we just get each other. She's the one I wanna be with, so I think it's best you put your clothes on and leave"

"Are you serious?" she inquired

"Deadly" I sighed, putting her drink down and leaving the room

RAE'S POV:

"Hey" I greeted Finn as I opened my front door to him later that afternoon

"Hey, can I come in?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Course" I replied, moving out of the doorway "you okay?"

He shook his head, signalling no… "There's something I need to tell you"

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I shut the front door and turned to him… "What is it?"

"Oh hi, Finn, love" my Mum greeted Finn as she walked into the hallway

"Can we go upstairs?" he asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"What's up?" I questioned as we walked into my bedroom, me shutting the door behind us

"Y'know Stacey and me were working on that project together?" he inquired "well she came over today and when I went to get her a drink, I came back and she'd stripped"

"What?" I asked

"She was naked, trying to get me to, well you know" he replied "but I didn't, nothing happened. I told her to put her clothes on and leave. I wouldn't, I couldn't do that to you, but you had the right to know, and I wanted to tell you before she got the chance to"

"Nothing happened?" I inquired

He nodded his head, signalling yes, entwining his hand with mine… "I couldn't do that to you"

"Rae, there's someone here to see you" Mum shouted up the stairs

"Coming" I informed her

Kissing Finn softly, I climbed off my bed and left the room, making my way down the stairs and into the hallway, exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding as I saw Stacey stood at the front door…

"Stacey" I greeted her, smiling at her falsely

"Hi, Rae, can I come in?" she questioned "I need to tell you something"

"Course" I replied "come up to my room"

Smiling at me warmly, she made her way into the house, shutting the front door behind her. Smiling at Finn as I walked into the room, I moved out of the doorway to let Stacey in too…

"Finn" she gasped as she saw him sat on my bed

"I bet I can guess what you're doing here" he sighed

"Me too" I replied "Finn's already told me what went on this afternoon"

"He has?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I knew you were a bitch, but I didn't realise how much"

"You can't talk to me like that" she proclaimed

"Can't I? I think you'll find I just did" I replied "and when you've tried it on with my boyfriend, and tried to come between us God knows how many times, I think you'll find I have every right. Now was that everything? Because I'd like you to leave if so"

"Rae asked you to leave, Stacey" Finn informed her as she stood rooted to the spot

Glancing at us both, she sighed and made her way out of the room, the front door slamming behind her a couple of minutes later. Turning to Finn, I smiled at him warmly… "Thank you for telling me"

He reciprocated my smile and kissed me softly… "I'll ask my English teacher if I can swap project partners on Monday"

"You don't have to" I replied "I think things are sorted now"

**Stacey may or may not have one last trick up her sleeve...!**


	21. Chapter 21

RAE'S POV:

Finn, myself and the rest of the gang sat at our usual table that evening. Chop was in the middle of telling one of his jokes when he stopped in his tracks, everyone looking up to where he was looking. Stacey…

"What do you want?" Chloe asked

"I think it's about time we told everyone the truth, Finn" she admitted

"What the hell are you on about?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"About our kiss. Rae deserves to know the truth about you" she informed us

"There is no way that happened" Chop proclaimed "you're twisted, Stacey"

"I'm sorry, Rae, but you had the right to know" she replied

"I need some air" I admitted, standing up and hurrying out of the pub

I threw the door of the pub open and made my way into the beer garden, leaning against the table, breathing heavily as I tried to regain some composure…

"Rae?" Finn's voice spoke

"We're always going to be plagued with problems, aren't we?" I asked

"Well at least we won't catch the actual plague" he chuckled "that would be bad"

"Finn" I sighed, turning to face him "if it's not an ex, it's going to be something else"

"Rae, all relationships have problems and hurdles, but it's about how a couple overcome them. We can't let this, can't let Stacey talking complete and utter bullshit break us up" he replied

"She's not going to break us up" I informed him "I believe that it didn't happen. We've been through too much to hurt one another"

He smiled at me warmly… "So am I okay to kiss you now then?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, reciprocating his smile, sighing contentedly as he pressed his lips to mine…

"Shall we get back inside?" he suggested, holding his hand out to me

Entwining it with mine, we made our way back inside…

"There you are, Raemundo" Chop proclaimed "ignore Stacey. Chloe put her right in her place"

"You did?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at my best friend

"Yeah, course I did" she replied "no one hurts my best friend and gets away with it"

"Thank you" I sighed, smiling at her warmly "right, let's enjoy our night, shall we?"

The night went by smoothly without any more hiccups, but as we continued to laugh, sing and drink, I couldn't help but let the thoughts of "why was Finn with me?" plague my mind. Why was he with me?

**So Stacey's interfering/lies have really gotten under Rae's skin – what next?**


	22. Chapter 22

RAE'S POV:

I awoke before Finn the next morning. We'd both stayed at my house, his Dad being away on a conference. Changing into some tracksuit bottoms, a t-shirt and a hoodie, I grabbed my disc player and headed out the house. I was going to lose weight, I was determined to…

FINN'S POV:

I woke up alone that morning, Rae nowhere to be seen. Dressing myself, I made my way downstairs to her Mum and Karim. She wasn't there either…

"Morning, love" she greeted me "do you want a coffee? Toast?"

"Coffee will do, thanks. Where's Rae?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"We thought she was up there with you" she informed me

"She's not" I replied, pursing my lips together nervously

"I'm sure she's okay. She's a big girl" she stated, smiling at me warmly "right, coffee"

RAE'S POV:

I arrived back at the house an hour later, walking into the hallway to find Finn putting his leather jacket on…

"You're going?" I asked

"Yeah" he informed me "where've you been?"

"For a run" I replied

"Why?" he questioned

"I want to lose weight, I've told you this already" I informed him

"You haven't told me why though" he admitted "are you going to?"

"There is no reason. I just want to lose weight" I explained "I don't wanna be standing next to you and be embarrassed"

He smiled at me warmly, pressing his lips against my cheek… "Okay. Just don't overdo it, yeah?"

I nodded my head, reciprocating his smile… "Will I see you later?"

"If you're lucky" he informed me

"I'll see you at the pub later" I replied, following him to the front door.

He nodded his head in agreement, stepping towards me, he kissed me softly… "Love you"

"Love you too" I mirrored, shutting the door behind me as he walked away

"Rae, do you want a lift? Karim and I are heading out" Mum shouted up the stairs

"I'm only off to the pub so I'll walk. Thanks anyway" I replied as I made my way down the stairs

"You look nice" she admitted as I reached the bottom and made my way past her

"Thanks" I stated "thought I'd make a bit of an effort. Where're you two going?"

"The club" she informed me "are you sure you don't want a lift?"

"Sure" I assured her, grabbing my bag and jacket "see you both later"

FINN'S POV:

Rae walked into the pub with Chloe, and she looked even nicer than she normally did…

"You look nice" I admitted as she walked over to me at the bar

"Thanks" she replied "are you buying?"

"Yeah, what're you having?" I questioned

"Cider, thanks" she informed me, kissing my cheek as she made her way to the table

**So Rae's back on with the wanting to lose weight and changing the way she dresses/looks thing. What's it all in aid of?**


	23. Chapter 23

"Rae, come on, we're going to be late" Mum shouted up the stairs the next morning

"I'm not in till 11am" I informed her, making my way down the stairs to her

"It's chucking it down. You don't wanna be walking in this weather, you'll be soaked" she replied

"I've got an umbrella and a hood, or Finn can come and get me. I'll be fine" I assured her

"Rae" she sighed

"Mum, I'll be fine, honestly" I informed her, smiling at her warmly "go to work"

"Okay" she replied, kissing my cheek "I'll see you tonight"

By the time I had to leave for college, the rain had pretty much stopped. Leaving the house, I locked the door behind me and began my journey, sighing heavily as the rain started to get heavier as I walked…

"Why didn't you ask me to come and get you?" Finn asked as I walked into the common room "you're soaked"

"I didn't know what lessons you had" I informed him, removing my coat "and I didn't wanna bother you"

"I've been sat here for most of the morning because my class got cancelled" he admitted "you should've rang me. Let me make you a tea to warm you up"

"No thanks" I replied "I've gotta get to lesson soon"

"Rae, you're soaked and freezing" he sighed "you're having a tea whether you like it or not"

Smiling at him warmly, he stood up and made his way over to the kitchen area of the common room, returning a minute or two later with a steaming mug of tea. Setting it in my hands, I revelled in the warmth, taking a sip as he sat back down…

"What do you have planned for after college?" he inquired

"Nothing, why?" I asked, taking another sip of my tea

"Fancy coming to mine? Dad's working late" he suggested

"I'd like that" I admitted, smiling at him warmly

"Great" he replied "I'll meet you in the foyer at 3:30pm, yeah?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, sighing contentedly as he leant down to kiss me softly. The day went by quick and 3:30pm came and as I walked into the foyer, I smiled widely as I saw Finn stood waiting for me. His eyes met mine and he reciprocated my smile, walking over to me, entwining his hand with mine…

"Let's go" he stated, leading me from the college and to the car park

Finn and I arrived back at his house twenty minutes later, his Dad's car parked in the driveway…

"I thought he was working late?" I questioned

"I thought he was" he sighed as we both climbed out of the car

"Hi, kids" Mr. Nelson greeted us as we walked into the house

"Dad, I thought you were working late?" Finn inquired

"I am. I'm just home to get some papers. I'll be out of your hair in a minute or two" he informed us

We made our way into the kitchen, Finn organising us some drinks. As we made our way into the living room, we saw his Dad putting some papers into his briefcase… "Right, I'm off. There's some money by the phone for a takeaway. Behave yourselves, kids"

"Bye, Dad" Finn sighed

"Bye. Bye, Rae, nice to see you" he replied

"Nice to see you too" I mirrored, smiling at him warmly as he walked out of the front door

"So what takeaway are we having then?" Finn asked as we glanced through the takeaway menus a while later

"Chinese" I informed him

"Is that so?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah" I replied, kissing him softly "that's so"

"Okay" he stated, smiling at me warmly "choose what you want. I'll be back in a sec"

"What're you doing?" I questioned

"Just choose. I'll be back in a sec" he informed me

FINN'S POV:

I made my way into my room and opened my drawer, locating what I wanted. Mum had given me her eternity ring before she died, and had told me to give it to a girl I loved. That girl was Rae. Placing it into my pocket, I made my way back downstairs and into the kitchen, seeing Rae still perusing over the menu…

"Decided yet?" I asked

"Yep" she informed me "everything okay?"

"Everything's great" I replied, smiling at her warmly "I'll phone for it, shall I?"

RAE'S POV:

Finn had gone to pick up the takeaway and I was left in charge of getting the plates and cutlery sorted. Making my way into the living room, I saw a box sat on the coffee table. Furrowing my brow in confusion, I set the plates and cutlery down and picked it up, swallowing a lump in my throat as I opened it, finding a gorgeous ring sat before me…

"You found it then" Finn stated, making me jump

"This is mine?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"It is if you want it" he informed me "Mum gave it to me before she died. Told me to give it to a girl I love; that girl's you, Rae"

"Finn" I sighed, tears filling my eyes

"You don't have to have it if you don't want" he replied

"No, I do, I just… Are you sure?" I inquired

"I wouldn't have left it around for you to find if I weren't" he admitted

I smiled at him warmly and walked towards him, kissing him passionately… "Just so you know, I love you, Finn Nelson"

"I love you too" he mirrored, kissing me once again

**Thought we could do with a little bit of cuteness. Let me know your thoughts!**


	24. Chapter 24

RAE'S POV:

Since Finn had given me his Mum's eternity ring, I'd been the happiest girl on the planet. I was shocked (in a good way) by how much he loved me. We made our way into the pub the next evening after college, neither of us having seen any of the gang that day, hand-in-hand, Finn making his way to the bar to get us drinks…

"Rachel Earl, what is that?" Chloe asked as I placed my hands on the table

"What's what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her in confusion

"That ring on your finger…" she inquired, pulling my hand towards her "what is it?"

"It was Finn's Mum's eternity ring" I explained "he gave me it last night"

"What? No way!" she proclaimed

"Yeah" I replied, smiling at her warmly

"It's gorgeous" she sighed "I can't believe it"

"It is" I stated "neither can I. It was just sat there on the coffee table last night"

"What's everyone talking about?" Finn asked as he joined everyone at the table

"The girls are gushing over the fact you gave Rae some jewellery" Chop informed him

"Not just any jewellery, Chop" Chloe sighed "who knew you were such a softie, Finn Nelson"

He smiled at me subtly and reached into his pocket, fishing out his tobacco tin, focusing on rolling some cigarettes. Smiling at Chloe, she motioned to the toilets. Standing up, we made our way in, finding Izzy at one of the sinks, washing her hands…

"Iz, guess what?" Chloe asked as we walked in

"What?" she questioned as she dried her hands, moving to stand with us

"Finn gave Rae his Mum's eternity ring last night" she informed her

"He did what?!" she inquired "let me see"

I took my hand from where it had been leant sink surface and showed her it. She smiled warmly as she looked up at me and then hugged me tightly… "I'm so happy for you, Rae"

"Thanks…" I chuckled

"You do know what this means, don't you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I didn't think it meant anything?" I questioned, glancing between her and Chloe

"Of course it means something" she proclaimed "it means two things; one he loves you, and two; he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. That's what an eternity ring is all about"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and pulled my hand away… "Does it?"

"I don't know why you're panicking, Rae" Chloe admitted

"You don't? Chloe, we're fucking 17-years-old" I proclaimed

"And?" she inquired "you two are meant to be. We've all been able to see it. You're great together. Be honoured that he wants you to wear it"

I sighed and glanced down at my hand where the ring sat. Chloe was right…

"Let's get back out there, shall we?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at them both

"That's my girl" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly

"Everything okay?" Finn asked as I sat back down next to him

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "We decided to gush in the ladies"

He smiled at me warmly and kissed my temple softly…

Later on that evening, Finn dropped me off at home. Making my way inside, I shut and locked the door behind me, making my way into the living room, flopping down on the sofa next to Mum…

"Good day, love?" she questioned

"Yes thanks" I replied "Mum, can I ask you something?"

"Course, love. What's up?" she inquired

"Last night, Finn gave me his Mum's eternity ring" I informed her "and Izzy said it's because he wants to spend the rest of his life with me. How do you know when it's the real deal?"

She smiled warmly and glanced at Karim who was asleep on the sofa opposite… "You just know, Rae. You'd do anything for them, you wanna be with them 24/7, you know all their traits and qualities and it only makes you love them more. Wanna know something?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, turning to face her…

"I think that's what you and Finn have got" she admitted "I see how happy you are when he's around. That's something else. If a man can make you smile just by looking at you, then you know you've got a keeper"

"Thanks" I replied "I'm going to go to bed, it's been a long day"

"Okay, love" she stated "night"

"Night" I mirrored, standing up and making my way up the stairs. After washing off my make up and changing into my pyjamas, I climbed into bed and picked up the photo of Finn and me that stood on my nightstand. It had been taken at the rave before the whole Chloe thing and that's when I knew, Finn was the one…

**Honest opinion, guys, do you think this chapter should be the last, or do you want more? If you want more, give me suggestions on what to write about next. Please and thank you…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note – **after much deliberation and thinking, the chapter posted yesterday was the last. I feel that it was a good place to end it and who knows, maybe I'll be back with another Rae/Finn story sometime in the future. Thank you for all the love, comments and feedback you guys have given me, I really appreciate it!


End file.
